westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adversary
| season = 1 | number = 6 | image = The Adversary.jpg | airdate = 07 Nov 2016 | writer = Halley Gross & Jonathan Nolan | director = Frederick E.O. Toye | previous = "Contrapasso" | next = "Trompe L'Oeil" }} is the sixth episode of Westworld, and the sixth episode of the first season. The episode was co-written by Halley Gross and Jonathan Nolan, and directed by Frederick E.O. Toye. Synopsis Plot Being written as you read this. Patience... Draft appearing below. Maeve and Felix We see Maeve waking in bed, just as Dolores does. She dresses and goes to work in the bar, ignoring the gnushot and death nehind her in the street. Clem greets her, looking tired and Maeve tells her off for staying awake late at night unless she's getting paid for it. A guest comes into the bar and the woman watch him. Clem starts to go towards him but Maeve stops her, and takes him upstairs herself. Once she has him in the room she insults and goads him into killing her by strangulation as he has sex with her. This seems to be completely intentional on her part, she puts his hand on her neck and encourages him. She wakes on an examination table in Livestock Management being looked after by Felix Luntz. She smiles as she wakes, completely unsurprised and in control. This is where she intended to be. Maeve sits on the edge of the table, listening to Felix Lutz, he's convincing her that she is designed and built, that her every response is programmed. He tells her that he is human, like the guests and she asks "How do you know?", surprising him. she examines him, he tells her that hosts and humans are largely the same, flesh and blood he means, except for the superior processing power in a host's brain. He demonstrates by showing her a display of the algorithm that helps her hold a conversation. She has such difficulty, when he does eventually convince her, that she freezes for a while, panicking Felix. He tries to restart her, with increasing panic when nothing he does seems to work. When she does restart, she seems unaware that she has recovered from a problem, she wants to go upstairs and convinces him. He takes her on a tour, she sees the rest of Livestock Management, with damaged hosts dumped naked in a room to be hosed down. He takes her through Manufacturing and she sees hosts, human and animal, being built. She watches as a male host's circulatory system is activated, and sees the blood perfuse his body. They continue up the stairs and see more of manufacturing plus the Behavior Lab and Diagnostics, she doesn't comment exceot to asks where they are when they get to Design, she watched a sculptor create a new face and head, fascinated by the artist, and by what it implies. Felix really wants to go back, he's scared he'll lose his job. Maeve watched the "Welcome to Westworld" presentation which is narrated by Angela before she gets into the lift with Felix. She sees herself and the little girl, she doesn't recognise the situation. Back in Felix's room in Livestock Management, she is upset and asks Felix how she could have see all of that, in the presentation. He explains, about builds, reassignments. Sylvester appears and starts to torment Felix. Maeve Millayignores him until he starts to leave and says that he will report Felix. Maeve stops Sylvester, threatening him with a scalpel and scaring him badly. She shocks him by knowing his name, and threatens him. Bernard and Elsie Bernard Lowe is examining the bloody laser comms device taken from the Woodcutter and brought to him by Elsie Hughes. She tells him she hasn't told anyone else about it, and says that it has to have been done by someone in Westworld. She admits that a first she suspected him, but discounted that. She doesn't know whether or not to be pleased that the Hosts are being used for industrial espionage rather than going insane. Bernard shows her that the Woodcutter was an early model, and still had the early version of the geo positioning system, so the corrupted GPS info Elsie had found wasn't the end of the story. He heads downstairs to Sub Level B82, a restricted area. In B82 he finds old equipment that he uses to retrieve positioning information and upload into the newer systems. He has no trouble logging into what looks like a very old system, it has the old style logo on the sign-in screen. He finds interesting data about the stray, and also some data about unregistered hosts in another area, sector 17. Elsie joins Bernard in his office, she tells him that she has anaklysed the tracking data and thinks she's detected corporate espionage and is looking forward to being rewarded when exposes it. He's cautious, goes to the Control Room and asks a tech about the results of an earlier enquiry. She gives them to him, she confirms that Sector 17 is empty, reserved for future expansion, no activity there at the moment. He nods his thanks and leaves, goes to Sector 17. There he finds the cottage and its family. The little boy is there, and the greyhound, "Jock". The man threatens him and begins to attack him, voice commands don't seem to work for Bernard but the man is stopped and the hosts resume their narrative, ignoring Lowe, when Ford appears. Ford explains that these are very old hosts, 1st gen hosts. He shows Lowe the the little boy is an old electro mechanical model. He says that he maintains them himself, that these are the only hosts left that Arnold built, and that he keeps them for sentimental reasons. He reveals that Arnold created the cottage and hosts as a gift, from a description of a holiday Ford told him about. Bernard tells him that he's uncomfortable with unmonitored hosts in the park, Ford controls him by bringing up Charlie, Lowe's dead son and Lowe leaves. Bernard returns to his office and retrieves information about the 82 1st gen hosts in the park. He lists the alphabetically, Dolores Abernathy is 2nd in the list. Ford Robert Ford is Las Mudas with a construction crew, he pauses the narrative action in the town while he discusses work with the crew. He tells them that the town won't be disturbed as they'll stop just outside, the crew leave and he restarts the town's narratives. He seems surprised to see a picture of The Maze carved into the table outside the cantina. Back in his office, looking at a model of part of the park, he stops and gets out an old notebook, full of drawings and diagrams of early hosts, and of The Maze. The Man in Black and Teddy They're talking about The Maze, Teddy says it's a myth. He tells the MiB the story of The Maze. The meet some men who tell them the border is closed. They choose to cross another way, Teddy knows. Teddy is determined to find Dolores. They approach the town of Pariah as Dolores, William and Logan did, through the graveyard. They have trouble getting through to the Old Territories, the MiB isn't pleased that Teddy is having no luck. The entrance to a tunnel is being guarded by Union soldiers. They take uniforms from a couple of soldiers and ride into the Union camp. All goes well at first, but Teddy is recognised and attacked. Teddy and MiB kill many soldiers. Theresa Bernard Lowe goes into Theresa Cullen's office, which overlooks the Control Room. She tells him that Ford knows about them, and that their relationship has to end. He doesn't tell her what he went there to, he just leaves. Later, Theresa is listening on a teleconference, listening to a man speaking Japanese, she answers in English saying that she understands the urgency and ends the conversation. Lee Sizemore Lee Sizemore is sunbathing in the Mesa Gold Bar when Theresa Cullen arrives. She sits down and tells him about the disruption that Robert Ford has been causing in the park with his new storylines. She wants him back at work, fixing things. He's not keen. She leaves, he pities himself and threatens to quit. A little later, Sizemore is trying to chat-up Charlotte Hale at at the bar, he thinks she's a guest, doesn't know who she is. She is friendly and plays along for a while. He guesses her favourite narrative and introduces himself. He tries to order another drink, but is cut off and humiliated by the barman and leaves. Stubbs Stubbs is looking after operations in the Control Room, he warns stadd that Pariah is working close to capacity and will need to b watched carefully. Sizemore interrpts him by urinatin on the map from the balcony in Theresa's office. Unflappable as ever, Theresa interrupts him and introduces Charlotte Hale, the attractive woman from the bar Sizemore had been trying to impress. The Executive Director here to oversee changes. Cast Main Cast Supporting Cast Notes The title * "The Adversary" is the original name for Satan, the evil figure appearing in the Abrahamic religions. The title may, or may not, refer to this. * First episode in which Dolores Abernathy doesn't appear. Gallery Stills The Adversary.jpg Westworld-Episode-6-Trailer-The-Adversary-office.jpg maze in journal.jpg ford adversary.jpg Teddy Gatlin gun adversary.jpg the maze brand.jpg Ford_and_little_boy_The_Adversary.jpg Doctor_Ford_The_Adversary.jpg Bernard_HBO_The_Adversary.jpg Maeve_The_Adversary_HBO.jpg Robot_Ford_family_home.jpg|Robot "Ford" family home. Maeve_is_shown_the_park.jpg|Maeve is taken throughout the Mesa Hub. Bernard_finds_Ford's_family.jpg|Bernard finds Ford's family Screenshot_new_employee.jpg Elsie_discovering_more_truth.jpg|Elsie discovering more truth Top_of_mesa_hub.jpg|Top floor of Mesa Hub the adversary visitor.jpg|Guest soldier in the Adversary.jpg control room worker.jpg soldier in The Adversary ep.jpg Maeve_and_Sylvester.jpg Fords Family.jpg Bartender the Adversary.jpg design at hub.jpg little boy original Host Adversary.jpg Video Westworld 1x06 Promo "The Adversary" (HD) The Maze - Weeks Ahead Westworld (HBO) de: Category:Season one episodes Category:Episodes